A hydraulic pump is a mechanical source of power that converts mechanical power into flow pressure. The hydraulic pump can be driven by an electrical drive motor. A flow is generated with sufficient power to overcome pressure induced by the load at the hydraulic pump outlet. In operation, the hydraulic pump creates a vacuum at the inlet thereby forcing liquid from the reservoir into the inlet line by mechanical action and delivers the liquid to the outlet and into the hydraulic system.
The hydraulic system may have a motor that is separated from a fluid filled rotor space. Over time the rotor may become blocked due to contamination in the fluid. Generally, the rotor may be unblocked by providing an axial screw at the axial end of the can wherein the screw can be used to with a tool to manually rotate the rotor shaft located in the can so as to unblock the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,222 discloses an electrically driven circulating pump. The pump comprises a detachable cover having a ferrule. The ferrule has a bearing sleeve mounted therein for the reception of an end of a rotor spindle. A turnable plug is slidably mounted within the ferrule. The plug has an inner end formed with a diametrical spigot which is pushed into register with and then into engagement with a complementary diametrical slot in the end of the rotor spindle. In the case of a sticking of the rotor of the electric motor the plug is pushed inwardly to engage with the slotted end portion of the rotor spindle so as to enable a twist to be imparted to the rotor spindle by engaging a tool within an external slot formed in the outer end of the said plug. The plug is maintained out of engagement with the rotor spindle by a coil spring housed within the said ferrule.
US2016/0102715 discloses an actuating device for a pump unit. The actuating device comprises an actuation pin having an axial and rotational movement. The de-blocking device is accessible from the outside through a channel. The actuating pin is used for releasing a blocked shaft in the inside of a can, by way of a linear force action or applying a torque, in order to release a blocking of the shaft in its bearings. The rotor lies in the inside of a can which separates the rotor from a stator arranged in the inside of the stator housing or of the motor housing.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.